Major Love Pains
by poetic love
Summary: Keiko decides enough is enough and breaks it off with Yusuke. Koenma’s new mission has them all going crazy. Searching for 1 male tiger demon mage was enough but helping him look for his family? And what’s with the daughter and her mother? NOW ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

P.L: Hello people! Poetic love here with a new story! I know I know, you're all probably thinking 'what she didn't finish her others' but hey, when inspiration comes at you, you need to write it down. Now I have some new characters to introduce!

Inari: I have a question.

P.L: Nani?

Inari: why am I a tiger demon for this fic?

P.L: well…

Tatsuboku: why don't I answer that?

P.L: by all means! Meet the oldest male of the Shizarei Family, Tatsuboku-kun.

Inari: why does he sound like Matsu?

(crickets in the background)

P.L: (cough) well umm…

Hibari&Hikari: she decided to be very cheap and…Mmph (P.L shutting them up with an old sock and rope.)

P.L: while the twins in the corner (shooting them a glare) those were the twins: Hikari the 2nd born son, and Hibari the 3rd born son. Inari is the youngest, and ONLY girl.

Tatsu: well back to what I was saying…

Batsuo: well son looks like we'll be seeing more of each other, ne?

Tatsu: dammit come on!

Nakana: Tsu-chan language!

Tatsu: sorry Kaa-san

P.L: anyway meet Shizarei Batsuo and /Nakana the parents of these wacky kids.

Tatsuo: like I was saying earlier, Inari you are a tiger demon because…

Yusuke: hey can I hide here? Botan's looking for me because of the toddler.

P.L: go ahead.

(Tastu looks ready to kill)

Tatsu: can I explain why Inari is a tiger now?

P.L: yes now. Everyone's here

(all the cast of YYH looks and leans in for the big secret)

Tatsu: Inari is a Tiger because…

Everyone but P.L: yessss…

Tatsu: because that is P.L's other favorite animal besides foxes.

Everyone falls over anime style and yells: NANI?!

P.L: (nods) um-hm

Kuwabara: can we get on with it?

P.L: yes but before I go on! I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! SO NO SUING! I still can't get the people off my back for that Naruto gimmick.

Hiei: it was funny to see you run from the feds.

P.L: so help me Kami I will Pair you with George the ogre if you don't shut up about that!

Hiei: HN.

Kurama: here you go

Inari – youngest Female Age: 17 (demon years: 283) takes after mother

Hibari- 3rd born male Age: 17 (demon years: 283) identical twin

Hikari- 2nd born male Age: 17(demon years: 283) identical twin

Tatsuboku- 1st born male Age: 17(demon years: 283) takes after father

Batsuo- father of the quadruplets, greatest mage in Makai, friends with King Enma and Sesshoumaru(demon years: 578)

Nakana- mother of the quadruplets, old friends with Genkai, great fighter and greatest weapon maker next to Totosai(demon years: 469)

Surname: Shizarei

Occupations: Mages, Weapons masters, artisans etc. (whatever I feel like making them) (OCS: HEY!)

Here you go:

1st pain

Yusuke was waiting for Keiko to come to the park and tell him her news. He thought she was strangely happy and he was a little nervous of what his childhood friend/ girlfriend might say.

"Yusuke! Come here!" a female voice called.

'it's Keiko!' he thought happily. He smiled as he jogged over to her. She was the only girl to have power over him. When he reached her she had a nervous smile on her face and her eyes were darting every which way but at him.

"Keiko? What's the matter? You look pale. Is someone bothering you?" he asked.

Keiko sighed. She knew this would be hard on him, but she has to. She has to tell him what going on between them.

"Yusuke, umm, how about we cool it for a while? You know just to see where we're going." She asked, looking down on the ground.

"huh?"

" I know how it is with your job so, I mean you love what you do you know, I mean you love to fight and you're a really powerful demon it's just that, well I need stability Yusuke." She said giving him a small sad smile.

Yusuke didn't want to hear it. He was in shock. He looked at her face with thoughts flying in his mind rapidly.

'She's leaving? Me? She's going away? She isn't staying with me.' It kept repeating over and over in his minds' eye, while he watch her inch away from his stoic face.

"why?" he asked quietly, making her strain to hear him.

"what did you say?" she asked hoping to get him to repeat what he said

"why are you leaving me? Huh?!" he asked a little louder holding in the anger that was surely rising. He could feel his beast rising up and he was struggling to bite back the urge to transform. He wanted no needed her to prove he had more ties to ningenkai than his mom or Kuwabara. His youki went down, but fighting on its way.

"I… I… (sigh) I met someone else." She said while looking to the ground again.

His teeth gnashed together as he asked in a trembling voice. "who?"

"his name? that's all you want to know?" she asked getting suspicious

"just give me his name!" he growled deeply making her take a step back, seeing his eyes turn a burning gold, and his hair growing at a slow but rapid pace.

"his name is… Akitoki Hojo. He's a nice safe guy, an apothecary's son. He moved over here not to long ago. He's got the second highest scores with me in school and he's in our class, if you ever bothered to go. He's so sweet buying me gifts and healthy food and walking around with me and…" Yusuke shut her voice out as the thoughts in his head turned darker.

'**he's human.** _Normal._ **He took her.** _She was all I had. Why? Why?__** WHY?!**_" yusuke started to walk away while he still could. He didn't want to end up hurting her. He barely heard her calling his name. he walked with his long hair flashing from white to grey to black and back again. He went deeper into the park by the lake there and sat there in the dirt looking on the lakes surface. He heard his communicator go off but he stayed still, her words rang in his head loudly.

"_cool off…"_

"_job…"_

"_love fighting…"_

" _Demon…"_

"_Fight…"_

"_need stability…"_

"_met someone else…"_

"_met someone else…"_

"_**MET SOMEONE ELSE."**_

He couldn't take it. He started slamming his fists into the ground, tears streaming down his face, His shoulders shaking with every strike and suppressed anger. His pounding made small tremors happen because of his subconscious energy seeping into the ground. It was at this time Botan popped in. whatever words she had died on her lips while looking at the angry Mazoku. His shirt lay shredded as he started to hit the trees, punching them with all the hurt he needed to get out. Botan opened a communicator and contacted koenma's office.

"sir! We need Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara here now! Something's wrong with Yusuke!" she said as she started to back away from the angry tantei.

Koenma was agitated. Why? Because there was a power surge and he had no idea who or what it was and the group who he needed to investigate wasn't there yet. Why? Because a late knuckle head won't show up and Kuwabara was annoying him.

"shut up! No one cares about your kitten!" koenma yelled at the dense man. He almost shrunk back as a large shadow appeared over him with a spirit sword at the ready.

"what you say 'bout my kitty?" kuwabara asked menacingly to the baby.

Koenma was about to retort when botan's panicky voice blared out from a t.v.

"_sir! We need Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara here now! Something's wrong with Yusuke!"_ she said as the cotton candy haired girl back away into a tree. Before the communicator shut they each got an eye- full of a very angry, very Demonic Yusuke punching holes inside the park.

"what are you waiting for?! GO?!" the baby yelled as a portal appeared. The all wasted no time as they ran through.

P.L: yay! 1st chapter is done! And soon you'll see all the OCS in their natural element!

Tatsu: you make us sound like animals.

Yusuke: no comment (looks at their tails and ears)

P.L: well I'm sleepy.

Inari: (Panicks) has anyone seen youko?!

Tatsu: no why?

Kurama: well last time she said that…

Koenma: we thought he killed her on an overdose of sleep inducers.

OCS: (minus Inari) NANI?!

Twins: oh god! She didn't even give us a chance!

Tatsu: let's look for'em!

The OCS run off. Youko comes from behind the YUYU crew.

Youko: you think they fell for it?

P.L: heh. Newbies.

Everyone Smirks

Inari: Review! Add! Alert! Hey it doesn't matter, even Flame her Come on give it your best shot!

P.L: (hits her with a spray of water) Bad 'Ri-chan, Bad! No telling them bad things!

Inari hisses and rakes Claws at the bottle.

P.L: seriously review.


	2. Chapter 2

P.L: hey I made another chapter for my story Major love pains.

Yusuke: I think we scared the OCS a bit too much.

P.L: Why do ya think that?

Kurama: they are currently rotting away inside a dark room for not finding you.

Everyone: WHAT?!

P.L: why would they do that for?

Kuwabara: ask them you're selves

(everyone walks into a dark room with little light)

Tatsu: we couldn't find her. We should die.

OCS: yeah

Twins: the light. The pretty light, I want to touch it.

Nakana: by this sword, I give my life by committing suicide.

Batsuo: I wonder what Enma would say if he saw me early?

YYH crew: aren't you going to stop them?

P.L: what am I supposed to say? 'Don't do it! The fate of my story rests in your hands?'

OCS: it does?

Yusuke: that'll do Poetic, that'll do

Kurama: I knew I shouldn't have brought that pig movie.

Hiei: how'd you get him to watch it?

Kurama: told him it was a horror movie with girls running with skimpy clothes on, duck taped him to a chair and made him watch it.

Kuwa: harsh man. Harsh.

Kurama: not really. Harsh is you eating all of Hiei's ice cream.

Kuwa: not fair man! You told me it was free.

Hiei: O.O my sweet snow?

Kurama: I suggest you run. Like now.

Hiei: Kuwabara…

Kuwabara: eep!

Inari: he said your full name! the world is coming to an end! Run for lives!

P.L: o.O I never thought it would happen.

Tatsu: what?

P.L: I see the gates of hell behind Hiei. Maybe we should move?

Batsuo: Why? He just started to kill him!

Everyone watches as Hiei strikes at Kuwa with his sword.

Botan: all this for ice cream.

P.L: makes you think what he would do if I told him he's paired off with Tatsu.

Everyone Freezes and yells: NANI?!

P.L: I don't own anyone from YYH so no suing! On to the chapter!

--

Previously:

"what you say 'bout my kitty?" kuwabara asked menacingly to the baby.

Koenma was about to retort when botan's panicky voice blared out from a t.v.

"_sir! We need Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara here now! Something's wrong with Yusuke!"_ she said as the cotton candy haired girl back away into a tree. Before the communicator shut they each got an eye- full of a very angry, very Demonic Yusuke punching holes inside the park.

"what are you waiting for?! GO?!" the baby yelled as a portal appeared. The all wasted no time as they ran through.

--

2nd Pain

The boys ran to the angry toushin. They watch as botan backed up from the power he was letting off. They started to make plans to get him to calm down.

"maybe we should distract him?" Kurama asked, wincing as he felt the grass cry out from all the negative energy.

' _maybe we could wear him out'_ youko suggested from deep in kurama's conscience.

' **you just don't give up do you fox?'** Hiei said telepathically to the purring Kitsune.

'_of course firefly, but that doesn't mean I haven't given up on you.'_ youko said, making Kurama's eye twitch.

'as much as I'd hate to interrupt your little flirt fest over here, we have a current problem with a battle demon who is a little more than pissed, thank you.' kurama said to the two other's that were giving him a migraine.

' **let the baka come up with an idea.'** Hiei said looking to Kuwabara.

" maybe we should get botan out of there." Kurama said out loud looking at Kuwabara. Kuwa looked between them staring at them and started to shake his head.

"oh no, no! don't look at me, you go down there and get her! You two got demon power and healing so ya'll are the best to get her yourselves. Besides the only one to get Urameshi to calm down is Keiko." He said waving his hands around in time with his head

Both demon looked at Kuwabara with wide eyes. '_**why didn't I think of that?!'**_all three yelled in their heads.

"okay, hiei you get botan out of there. Kuwabara, you go find keiko, maybe she is in the park sitting on a bench, I'll distract Yusuke." Kurama said taking his rose whip out.

"hn." Hiei said.

"WAIT!"

"Sigh, yes Kuwabara?" Kurama said looking to the confused man.

"are we doing this on three?" he said scratching his head.

"no. you are going to run now to get keiko. when I snap my whip, run." Kurama said

"gotcha." Kuwabara said turning the other way.

"NOW!" Kurama said snapping his whip in front of yusuke. Yusuke roared at the red head, starting slowly towards him, then in a full out sprint. Kurama dodged to the left as Yusuke slammed the spot he was just standing in. hiei ran to botan and put her into a tree. He looked into Yusuke's mind to see what is wrong with him. As he dove in, he seen the last moments he said to keiko and everything he felt as she made her statements. Hiei growled and thought, 'he has more patience than me. I would have killed her.' He contacted Kurama.

'**Fox, we have a problem.'**

'I can see that hiei but we are busy.'

'**No I mean with getting keiko. It's all her fault.** '

'Why do you say that?'

'**Just look.**' Hiei said as he showed them the memories. Youko scowled as he watched on.

'_You think Koenma might give us another sentence if we send her to an early grave?'_

'**Don't tempt us'** both Kurama and hiei growled. They watched as Kuwabara arrived with keiko.

'_**Too late.'**_ All three thought looking at the wide eyed girl. They watched as she approached yusuke.

"Yusuke Urameshi! What is wrong with you?!" she screeched looking at all the damage. She winced as she looked in his eyes.

Yusuke blinked. He sniffed the air and growled. He backed away from her and anger flashed across his face. " stay away from me." He growled at her, moving further back from the short haired girl.

"Yusuke, listen for all it's worth…" she started but was soon interrupted.

"all it's worth? All it's worth?! No keiko, it's not worth anything anymore! I don't fucking believe it! All we been through, all I've done to keep us together and for what?! You throwing it back in my face with a ' I'm sorry Yusuke, but because you're a demon I can be with you' bull keiko, just plain bull!" he yelled at her tears in his eyes but he refused to let them go. Kuwabara was about to yell at yusuke for yelling at her when kurama's hand went on his shoulder. Kurama shook his head 'no' and told him to watch.

"yusuke it's not like that!" she yelled at him frustration seeping into her voice

"then tell me keiko, 'cause I'm a fucking lost cause here. What's it like? I wanna know because I don't see any reason to cheat except you never liked me. Maybe it's because you like being normal hmm? Is that what you wanted? Someone normal? Well I can't be that! I never was! Why keiko? WHY?!" he screamed, with each word he walked closer to her. He watched her face as she closed the distance.

SLAP!

Yusuke looked stunned as he fell to the grass. He touched the stinging red mark on his cheek. He looked up at her as tears rolled down her face.

" I can't be with you. it's too much. I get grey hairs worrying whether or not you're still alive for our next date. I stand outside of movie theatres waiting and dealing with shady men asking me where is my boyfriend. I think of the most gruesome things that could happen to you and I wonder why the hell am I worrying so much about the one man who would always come back. but then I don't want a man that comes back to me." She said as she looked up to his face. She gave him a small sad smile as she looked at him.

"yes you are a monster. A fighting monster. I do need stability, I can't trust you with that. Almost everytime I look at you I see what will be in our future. And I don't want that. I want to be able to have someone to come home to, not an empty home and fears. I'm sorry yusuke, but we can't be together. That's why I am with Hojo. I know he might not be a fighter or someone who can hold his own but he's sincere, and keeps the promises he makes. Goodbye Yusuke, I left anything I have of yours at your apartment." She said as she walked off. As she passed she cowered at the cold glares the others were giving her, even Kuwabara and Botan.

"even though you are a girl, that was a low blow that even wouldn't do to anyone. I won't lie to you, but I can't even call you friend. I no longer put you into my protection." Kuwabara said making her gasp at him.

"kazuma…" she said.

" I don't even want to tell you how disappointed I am in you. even if you are his childhood friend. No longer call me as a close friend." Botan said walking over to yusuke.

"I am disappointed in you. for a smart girl you are really stupid." Kurama said his green eyes boring into her, making her look down.

Hiei looked at her. He waited until she looked into his eye. He told her telepathically, ** ' yusuke was the one stopping me from really killing you. come near genkai's shrine and I will personally give you a warm welcome. Genkai sends her regards as well.'** He said as he glared at her making her freeze.

Yusuke watched as she walked out of the park. He didn't move from his spot on the ground and looked up at his friends. He felt botan drop to her knees and hug him around his shoulders. He placed his hand around her arms and sighed as he tried to hold in his tears. His rage was gone and his long hair turned black, though his markings stayed. He looked up and took a shuttering breath.

" I guess I bought this for nothing huh?" he said as he took a very unmistakable black box out of his pocket.

Botan gasped. " oh yusuke." She said holding him tighter.

" to think I really wanted to. I really wanted for her to be with me forever. And this ring was for her. My first time huh? I guess it wasn't meant for me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have happiness?" he said looking up to his teammates/friends.

" yusuke, no matter what we'll be there for you. and believe me, I don't want to talk to someone who is so… mean." Kuwabara said.

"now we have a toddler to go see. Maybe a few fights is all I need." Yusuke said getting up and stretching.

"there's the yusuke I know!" Botan chirped, sitting on her oar. She opened a portal to Koenma's office. Imagine their surprise when they drop in to see the baby getting spanked by his father.

"I (smack) told (smack) you (smack) to tell (smack) me (smack) when (smack) Batsuo (smack) shows up! (smack smack smack) with each smack, the small prince cried out. King Enma looked up and seen his son's spirit detectives looking at them with wide eyes.

"ahem, hello I was just about to get you. there is a matter that I have that requires your unique abilities." He said putting his son down on the chair. His eye twitched as he watched Koenma rub his sore behind.

There was a chuckle. It started out small and then it was full blown laughter. Everyone looked to the door to see a tiger demon rolling on the floor, gasping for air as he was laughing so hard. He had on long robes that went to the floor and was a dark burgundy. He was tall, around 6 or 7 feet. He was tan but still a bit pale. His hair was a dark auburn and his eyes were closed at the moment as he laughed for the unfortunate prince.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Man, I've seen for funny shit but you, Enma, as a father takes the cake!" the stranger wheezed out.

Enma glowered at the man.

"you Batsuo, should not be talking. From one father to another, you suck." He said making the now know Batsuo to sober up.

"that's cold man. Besides, how would you know what my skills are in that department?"

Enma was about to say something until he thought about that statement. "touché, my friend, touché."

"I don't mean to be rude but… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yusuke yelled.

"hello toushin. I have… rented you from my son for a personal reason. It seems my friend's children needs some babysitting." Enma said smirking.

" what! I don't wanna baby sit some little kids." Kuwabara yelled.

"you have no choice. Meet your employer, Shizarei Batsuo." Enma said pointing to the man.

The spirit detectives cringed as they looked into the Batsuo's flashing Golden eyes. "hello lackeys, welcome to my hell."

--

P.L: well I never knew that enma could be so mean.

Yusuke+Koenma: speak for yourself.

Inari: he can't be that bad. He must be nice if my "mother had a crush on him.

Everone: NANI?!

Tatsu: tell me it isn't so!

Nakana: now now, it not good for you to be yelling.

Batsuo: yeesh, you guys are nosey. But yes she had a crush on the bastard.

Everyone else faints except Poetic Nakana and Batsuo

Nakana: that went well.

P.L: yeah.

Batsuo: later people!


	3. Bad News!

Due to difficulties in life and during school, I have decided to put my stories on a short hiatus, I'll be back to update but due to an unsavory grade, I am being monitored by my mother. So life sucks for me. Hopefully I'll have a few more chapters to upload when she sees my midterm grades… in April.


	4. Rant

Hello everyone, my name is Poetic love.

A few days ago, one of my favorite authors received a review from someone saying she should die. There is a suicide note that she wrote and everything.

This Is My RANT:

First off- you should not tell anyone else they should die. Death is nothing to joke about. When you die, what more can you do?

Second off- I take a high offence to calling someone who you don't possibly know, a drug addict. My cousin is a recovering heroin addict and he is trying to get his life back together while his wife is threatening to take his kids and run off to another man. And it takes all he has to not have another relapse.

Thirdly- I love YukimuraShuusukeGirl's stories. i understand and whole heartedly agreeif she wants to move her stories to a place where someone like Nya_Chan444( yes that is the culprits name) will not get to her. Being a writer is something that most can or cannot do. A flame is okay because someone can write it off as an opinion. But a collaborated suicide note? I am angry that someone would say that. I have read it as YukimuraShuusukeGirl has made it into a story and put it on her profile but that was vile and undeserved. And I'm sure that you shouldn't have said that about Jayeliwood either!

Fourth: if Nya_chan444 has any problems with a southern person, keep it off the stories and keep it to yourself! And I hope I don't get in trouble for this: go f*** yourself for being a b**** and go to hell.

Off the record being that Its not written to me… I hope you understand that you've made near 1/8 of severely angry and I hope you can handle the concequences.

Have a nice day Nya_chan444! And good luck cuz this is going on all my stories and my profile!


End file.
